


Upside Down

by zerozaki_Zen



Series: Please Take Care of Me! [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Beta Hange Zoë, Crush, Cute, Cute Kids, Eren is dying of cuteness, Everyone Is Alive, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff, Hange Zoë's Experiments, M/M, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), no one dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen
Summary: Hange wants to try some of her experiments on Eren but Levi strongly disagreed and threatened to kill her if she touched the shifter.Hange really (desperately) needs a test subject, it doesn't have to be Eren anyway..... Maybe Levi will do.Child!Levi will turn the whole castle and everyone upside down!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Nice to see you guys again~
> 
> Yep, this idea just came to so....
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy~

"Corporal Levi is scary today..." Armin instinctively hides behind Mikasa and Eren.

Eren watches the raven, he wore his usual scorn on his face. His blue-gray eyes darts around like he was looking or expecting something or someone to pop up.

And someone did, Hange. She dashes out of the bush meters away from where the trio stands. Before she steps forward towards them, Levi is right on her back. Literally. The raven effortlessly landed on the scientist's back, leaving Hange face flat on the ground.

The two had been like that for days. Hange will run around while Levi will stop her and the raven's anger grew each day. And it was scary.

The military needs more people in. They allowed Omegas to join to maximize humanity's forces. Levi Ackerman was the first Omega in the military. Beforehand, he hid his dynamic to prevent prejudice and discrimination. When the Corporal reveals his dynamic during recruitment and a lot of Omegas were inspired to join including Armin.

"We should leave them be," Mikasa took Armin's hand but she stopped when Eren stared at the two in the distance. "Eren."

Eren flinched at Mikasa's call. "Sorry, you think we should-"

"No," Mikasa said firmly. "No matter what you'll do, Levi will never acknowledge you."

Ouch, that hurts Eren to the core but it was true. Levi never acknowledges him as an Alpha, actually, Levi never acknowledges anyone base on one's dynamics and that's just one of the Omega's qualities that attracts Eren.

Eren learned the hard way though, he tried to woo the Omega. He got a kick in the face instead of a kiss. Still, Eren won't give up no matter how many kicks he gets.

He can't blame the Corporal with all the Titans roaming around, humanity's safety is his top priority. It's not the right time for romance.

Nobody knows what the two are fighting over. Eren glanced at the Corporal. Levi looks up and glares at him like he was the source of his problems. Eren just smiled at him, at least his crush is thinking of him. Levi looks away with disgust before grabbing Hange by the ear and drags her away.

"Eren," Mikasa called out again. Eren just followed her with a smile on his face, Levi just locked eyes with him. He is so happy, usually, the Omega will look away and ignores him but this time Levi really looked at him, not in a good way, of course, but it still made Eren ridiculously happy.

Days passed and the two continued like that, The Raven will even pause his cleaning just to stop her but until now no one knew what the two are doing or why they are doing it. No one dares to find out anyway.

One day two were nowhere to be found, the castle is very quiet which is weird but everyone found it peaceful and relaxing except for Eren. He didn't saw the Corporal for the whole day and he feels like a lost puppy out in the cold.

He tried to clean up to impress the Omega but night time came and still no Levi. Eren went back to his cell with his tail between his legs.

"Cheer up Eren, I think Levi just went on a walk with Hange. You'll be able to see him tomorrow." Petra tried to cheer him up while she escorted him to his cell.

"Yeah..." Eren drags himself in.

"Good night~" Petra locks him up before leaving. She doesn't like doing it but she had to for the sake of Eren's safety.

Eren flops on his bed, a pained yelp came under the covers that made him jump unexpectedly. Eren stared at the small lump on his bed. "What the fuck?!"

He was unaware of it because of the dim lighting in his room, one needs to squint to see the lump under his covers.

The lump slowly crawls out at the end of the bed. 'It must be a puppy, it sounds like one when it yelps' He thought as the lump moves. Eren quickly lifts the covers to reveal the monster. His heart stopped at the sight not because of fear but because of CUTENESS!!!

It was a child, a very small one to be exact. He wore an oversized shirt and his pants look like it was ripped and sewed together. He reaches both hands to Eren.

"Hey, what are you doing here little buddy?" Eren lifts the little boy on his arms. The boy rests his head on Eren's shoulder and starts purring. "Are you lost? How did you get here? Where is your mama?"

The child didn't reply but his purring continues. Eren pats the boy's back and tries to rock him to sleep. The boy looks like he is around the age of 4 or 5, he was quite thin and pale, his raven locks contrast well with his skin. Eren ran his fingers on the boy's undercut, the boy held him tighter and his purring is getting louder.

"Oh, you're sleepy? Well, you can't sleep here, my bed is not comfortable. I'll just call Petra, we're going to find your mama and-"

"No!" the boy shouted on his ear and held his little hands tighter on Eren's shirt.

"But we need-"

"No! No! No!" the boy straighten and hits Eren on the face with his little fists.

"Ow! Okay, okay!" despite Eren's reassurance the boy is still hitting him.

"Stop it!" Eren puts him down on the bed and grabs both of his hands. His dominant scent filled the room. God, now he understood his mother when he as a child had tantrums.

The boy stops, eyes were filled with tears, he broke out a silent cry.

"Oh no... I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," Eren panics and quickly switching his scent into a calming one. He learned it a long time ago to help Armin calm down. Kneeling on the boy's level, Eren gently wipes tears on his cheeks.

"There, there," the Alpha coos. "I'm sorry."

The boy looked up to him with his blue-gray teary eyes. Eren froze, he knew those eyes. Eren steps back and examines the child.

Pale skin, raven hair, undercut and those blue-gray eyes that he loved the most. Could this be-

"LEVI! There you are!"

Eren spun around and saw Hange opening his cell. She paused midway when she saw Eren.

"Oh, Hi!" She greets cheerfully.

"Hange what is the meaning of this?!" Eren exclaimed. The little Levi hops out of the bed and hides behind Eren's leg.

"You see, I want to try some experiments on you but Levi never lets me. And I thought: Hey, does it really have to be Eren and then I answer myself: NO! Since Levi was keeping an eye on me and he's near me at that time, I tested it on him! Ta-Da! Baby Levi!" Hange did a happy dance and Levi laughs while clapping his tiny hands.

"Hange! This is bad! What happens if there's a-"

"Commander Erwin gave us a two-week break before the next expedition remember? Come on Little Levi! Dance with me!" Hange kept dancing, Levi looks confused with all her movements. He just stands and watches her.

"But will he be okay? It doesn't have any side effects right?" Eren ask with concern. He tried almost all of Hange's experiments and he also got a hand full of side effects. Levi doesn't heal like him, he doesn't want the raven to get hurt.

"Don't worry it's safe and we are also safe. Levi doesn't have any current memories right now and he won't remember anything when he turns back." Hange explains while dancing. Levi tries to follow her quick movements. It was so cute, Eren felt like dying.

Maybe this is okay. Everyone needs this break and Eren can't take it! Levi is too cute!

Little Levi stops dancing and sat on the floor, yawning.

"Okay bedtime!" Hange was about to pick him up when Levi slaps her hands away.

"No!"

"Not this again..." Hange mumbles under her breath. Levi sensed the danger. He stood up, running to Eren's bed and hides under the covers again. Now Eren knows how he got here.

"Well, I think we shouldn't force him. Good night!" Hange pats Eren's shoulder before leaving and locking his cell again. "Oh, and Eren."

"Yeah?" Eren looks at the lump on his bed. God, Eren wants to squish those baby cheeks.

"He's still a child, don't even think about it~" Hange teas before running away.

"S-Shut up!" but Eren's voice didn't reach her.

Sighing, he turns back on his bed. Eren feels all fluffy inside, Levi already settled on his side. The covers reach up to his cheeks, blue-gray eyes darts around the room like he was checking if there are any imaginary monsters.

Eren will surely die within two weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! 
> 
> Warning cuteness ahead! Read if you dare!!!!

"What?!" The Levi squad said in unison.

The next morning Hange made sure to tell them about what happened to their captain to avoid any problems. Though, the squad got a problem processing the information first thing in the morning.

"Don't worry, Levi will be back in his short, grumpy self within a week or so. Again, don't worry about a thing!" Hange said, full of confidence.

"Where's the captain now?!" Gunther asked, panicking.

"Oh, he's safe with Eren now."

"You said that captain is now a child right? Hange you made him vulnerable! Defenseless! What happens if he hu-" Petra paused and everyone else silenced as a tiny raven-haired child ran towards them.

The skinny child pushed himself between their legs with a cute grunt leaving his lips. Reaching Hange's legs he shouted, "OUT!"

"Oh! Okay! Okay!" Hange held both hands in surrender while stepping out of the boy's way.

As the child runs towards the kitchen, the entire Levi squad had all their mouths opened. Only Petra's sudden squeal rip the silence.

"That was captain right?! He's so cute!!!"

"And... still bossy..." Oulo commented.

"Is he hungry?" Eld said as he took a peek at the doorway to the kitchen with rest of the squad, including Hange.

The painful screeching of the heavy stool against the marbled floor fills the room as the tiny boy drags it towards the counter. With a few struggles, the raven manages to climb the stool. He took one of the trays and jumped out with glee.

His tiny feet leads him at the back, where Nanaba is busy baking bread. The patter from his feet reached Omega's ears.

"Breakfast is not ready yet!" She growls and about to throw the ladle at the hungry intruder but she stopped midway when she discovered a skinny boy, looking up to her offering his tray to be filled with food. When did the Survey Corps house kids? She tries to dig into her memories during the past meetings with Erwin.

"Ahhhh... Okay..." Nanaba quickly puts two loaves of bread filled with jam. "That's all I can offer now, the rest is not cooked yet and what are you doing here?"

The boy turns his back at her before she can scrutinize him. She helplessly watched him padded out of the room. The foul burnt scent of bread snapped her out of her trance and giving her no choice to follow the boy.

When baby Levi came to the squad's view, they immediately move to their places, pretending to wait for breakfast. All eyes followed the little guy as he tries to balance the tray in the hands until he reached the halls and continued down the basement. They didn't mind hiding now when Levi is so busy balancing the tray, giving them zero interest.

They finally reached Eren's cell where the titan shifter is still dozing off in his bed.

Levi being small, he puts the tray down and he easily passed through the cage's bars.

"So that's how he got inside in the first place," Hange noted.

When settled inside, Levi took both loaves of bread in his left hand while the other reached out for the tray. When everything is inside, he set them on the table near the Alpha's bed. Arranging the loaves of bread like it was a big deal, first he placed them horizontally in the tray but after a few studying, he would move them again. His cute brows furrow as he arranges the loaves of bread to his liking.

"Awwww~" Hange and Petra silently squeal at the cute sight.

After a few minutes, he was satisfied with his work. Then the raven was running again, expertly slipping through the bars. And literally pushing Gunther out of his way. For a frail-looking kid, Levi runs fast.

"Where is he going now?!" Petra pants as they tried to catch up with the captain.

Levi went back to the kitchen, his little hands reached two empty cups. One by one he filled them with water with a little struggle at turning the knob. He did open it but not fully, Petra approached him and tried to help him but all she got is a loud: "NO!"

They all watched in silence as the cup slowly fills. When two cups were filled, he sprinted causing the water to spill on his shirt. He looked down on his shirt, defeated.

"Ahhh... Don't worry! We'll find your new clothes!" Eld knelled down on his level with a smile. He excepted a loud 'no' like earlier but the raven just nods. The three boys then went back to their barracks to find clothes for their captain.

Levi slowed down his pace, making sure that no more water will spill on both cups. Hange and Petra are right behind him, watching how cute the raven tried to keep the water in the cups. But during his walk, he can't avoid spilling some water because of his shaking thin arms.

Levi's face lit ups when they finally reached the basement again. Doing the same strategy, he puts down the cups, slipping through the bars and reaching for the cups.

A frown painted on his face when he discovered that both cups were half full. He moved to the table, placing one cup there, he poured the other into it making it full. Gray eyes landed on the two ladies outside the cell. Hange and Petra quickly pretend that they are not paying him any attention. When Levi is sure that they are not looking, he hid the other cup under the bed.

A squeal made the two outside jerk. The squeal came from Levi. He was admiring his work on the table. After making sure that everything is perfect, Levi gently shakes the Alpha awake.

"Huh? I'm awake, I'm awake," Eren rubs his eyes and stared at the very excited child Levi. "It seems like it was not a dream... Good morning captain." He greets as he sat up.

Eren's nose smelt the warm scent of the bread. His eyes landed on the tray of bread and a cup of water on his table. Levi tries to hide a squeal.

"Levi, did you?"

Levi gave him the biggest smile and a nod.

"Really? You don't have to but thank you," Eren took one bread and relishing the taste. Levi quickly climb to his side while Eren helped him up in the process. He munched on his bread with glee.

"Awww~ Levi is showing his true feeling now~" Hange whispered-shout as they watched the two eat in the corner, out of sight. It's not a mystery to Hange that Levi got bids on the shifter in the first place, Hange can practically read Levi like a book.

"It's so cute I can't take this!" Petra exclaimed. "I think we should leave them be. Levi might claw us if he finds out we are snooping on his date with Eren." She giggled.

"But I want to see it! This is my chance to see Levi expressing his feelings and emotions freely." Hange whined.

"I want to see it too but there is always a time and place for it. And I remember that Erwin will visit us again...."

"Oh, dear."


End file.
